


Risen

by Wolf_Wind_Song



Category: Supernatural, The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Bottom Castiel, Chuck as Dragon God, Dominant Dean, Dragon Castiel, Dragon Gabriel, Dragon Michael, Dragon Rider Dean, Dragon Rider Lucifer, Dragon Rider Sam, Dragon Riders, Dragon Uriel, F/F, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multiple Universes, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Possesive Dean, Possessive Castiel, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean, Protective Gabriel, Protective Sam, Spanking, Sub Castiel, Top Dean, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Wind_Song/pseuds/Wolf_Wind_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean find themselves in a parallel universe as Dragon Riders. They don't know how they got there or how they are going to get back home to their worried and anxious parents. They are thrown into a swirling whirlwind of cruelty, magic, and love. With an evil King and the help of Elves Dean and Sam find themselves on a path that with irrevocably change who they are and everything they stand for. Do they help the mysterious Castiel and Gabriel or do they ignore the supernatural creature and follow their training to find a way back home leaving this universe to its destruction? Only time can tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have this story in my head and they way things work so to give you a little help in understanding this world I am going to write a bit of a guide here.
> 
> Species: Dragon, Half-Dragon, Elf, Half-Elf, Human, Half-Human, Dwarf, Shade, Half-Shade, Demon, Half-Demon
> 
> Attributes of Species:  
> Dragons-Have three forms: Dragon, Half-Dragon Half-Human (They have tails that are 3/4ths the size of their legs and taper off into a point and think at the base. They also have their wings which are porportioned to their size.) and a full Human form. They also have Alpha/Beta/Omega genders. Dragons have extremely strong magical abilities.  
> Half-Dragons-Have two forms: Half-Dragon Half-Human where their tails have spikey ends and wings that are scaled which acts like armour. They have Alpha/Beta/Omega genders. Half-Dragons have magical ablitlies close but a little weaker than full elves unless they are a mixture of Demon Shade, or Elf  
> Elf-Alpha/Beta/Omega genders. They have powerful magical abilities, but Dragon Riders have stronger ones.  
> Half-Elf-The are faster than a human but slower than an Elf. They also live longer that humans. Their typical lifespan in around 230-270 years. If they are Half-Dragon or Demon then they can live up to 400-480 years. Alpha/Beta/Omega genders as well. They have magical abilities of those that are less than a normal elf's unless they are mixed with a Dragon or a Demon.  
> Human-Alpha/Beta/Omega genders  
> Half-Human- Alpha/Beta/Omega genders If they are Half-Dragon, Demon, Or Shade, they live up to 325-350 years and they have magic abilities, which are less than the full species, but more than normal humans. They also gain the attributes of the species they are mixed with.  
> Dwarf-They don't mix with other species as well as they don'have any Alpha/Beta/Omega genders.  
> Urgals-Urgals do not mix with other species and they don't have Alpha/Beta/Omega attributes.  
> Shades-Shades live forever like elves, unless killed by a stab through the heart. They also have Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics.  
> Half-Shades- They only mate with other shades, Half-Shades, Or Demons. Half-Shades have strong magicaly abilities. They have a life span of 450-570- years before they self-destruct or they die by a stab through the heart.
> 
> Now since Dean and Sam are from a different universe they do not have the Alpha/Beta/Onega dynamics, but as son as they get to Castiel's and Gabriel's universe, they get Alpha attributes. Both of them gain knots and they can smell the pheremones of their dragons and other creatures. They also get the possessive and overly protective behavior of their Omegas when the Omega is in heat. They also go into ruts when their Omega goes into heat.They become stronger as well and when they become dragon riders they have extremely strong magical abilities, because even in the Supernatul wold they could do magic already. They are aslo slightly stronger than the other Dragon Riders.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

Arya ran through the forest, knowing that she had done this before as nostalgia struck her. She tightened her grip on the two Dragon eggs against her bosom as she forced herself to run faster. She must keep these Dragons safe by the wish of her people and the other Dragon Riders.  
The susurrus of the forest touched her ears as she cursed; Lucifer’s followers were closing in on her. She leaped over a fallen log before skidding to a stop, breathing heavily from her endeavors. She caught her breath as two Shades and a large group of Demons surrounded her person.  
With the help of her Dragon, Arya held the eggs slightly away from her body and, with a rush of magic, sent them where they’d be safe. She grasped her empty hands, interlinking her fingers as she leaned forward; placing them on her forehead with a slight sigh. A sudden tumultuous roar brought her back to the threat at hand, but before the raging Demon reached her, she felt Fírnen’s claws gently grasp the back of her clothing and lift her into the sky. With her in his grasp, he let out a large blast of liquid fire at her pursuers. She heard the moribund wails of her enemies as she grasped Fírnen’s scabrous ankle and hauled herself to his back. Arya only had time to hope her precious cargo was safe as Fírnen suddenly cried with pain, his voice echoing harshly in her mind as she felt hot magic hit them. Her mind darkened as pain grasped her firmly; the feeling of falling was evident as she lost consciousness completely. 

Unbeknownst to any in Alagaesia, the two small Dragon eggs, that were heading to Du Weldenvarden, were intercepted; sent off to a far away place with no great chance of survival. As it was, their new destination could be the most dangerous place they ever could have gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean let out a loud imprecation as he felt his body collide with the wall. He groaned in pain as he felt the collar of his shirt being lifted. He cracked opened his eyes, the waves of pain slowly fading as he was greeted with black eyes and a puerile smirk. He clenched his fist and brought it forward swiftly, but a heavy pressure pushed it back to the wall roughly; immobilizing all of his limbs as well. Dean forced his head straight to fervently glare at the demon, but smirked as he glanced behind his enemy; Sam was back on his feet. The long haired man was slightly dazed, but he held himself steady as he maneuvered his body to the desired location. They had set up invisible Devil’s Traps earlier in the day, but it was a bitch to remember exactly where each one was, however, Sam knew that there was a Devil’s Trap in between himself and the demon.

“Hey, Ugly!”, Sam called with a taunting gesture. The Demon laughed boisterously as he grabbed Dean’s head and smashed it into the wall with a great amount of force. Sam cringed slightly at the sound his brother’s skull made against the concrete wall, but before he could say another derogatory remark at the demon, it was in front of him. He stumbled backwards in surprise, but he managed to keep his feet as he continued to lure the demon away from Dean and into the trap.

The demon sneered at Sam as he leaped towards him, but he was suddenly repealed and flung backwards. He looked with dismay around the room; looking for the Devil’s Trap, but confusion shadowed his disconcerted expression when he saw the ceiling and floor were blank.  
Dean grinned sadistically as he fell to his feet; the demonic hold on him vanishing completely with the demon now in the trap. Dean brushed broken cement off of his coat as he began the incantation, the Latin words spilling from his lips with practiced ease as he made his way towards the captured spawn of Hell. The demon’s expression changed as he felt himself begin to be expelled from his vessel. He looked to Sam and then to Dean, whom was a few steps away from him, as he began to plead,

“N-No, please. Stop!” The demon cringed as Dean spoke the last of the exorcism and took his place next to Sam. Black smoke escaped his mouth, racking his body along with the tortured scream that left him as the last of the vile creature exited the vessel. The meatsuit fell limply to the side as Dean let out a sigh, rolling his left shoulder in an attempt to relax the muscles from his greeting with the wall. Sam knelt near the evacuated vessel and pressed two fingers against his neck,

“He’s okay physically.” Sam told Dean with a gesture to help him with the unconscious man. They positioned the man and two other survivors outside the warehouse, so they could be found easily. Dean went back inside and grabbed his fallen gear before heading towards the Impala. He threw his duffle bag carelessly into the back seat as he rounded his Baby; opening the trunk to get two shovels, salt, accelerant, and a lighter.

After a couple hours of digging and a few beers later, they had four graves for the vessels that weren’t as lucky as the others. They quickly got the bodies into the hole, salted, and burned them so that their souls were purified. Dean quaffed down the last of his beer before he spoke, turning to Sam,

“If we ever do the invisible ink again we need to have some sort of marker ‘cause those suckers just don’t work if you can’t find ‘em, Sammy.” Sam grunted his agreement as he extended his arms behind his head in a long stretch,

“I’ll watch from the car.” Dean nodded as Sam turned back and headed towards the car, getting into the passenger seat. Dean leaned against the flank of the car with his arms folded across his chest as; he too, watched the dancing lights lambent over the top of the grave. Soon enough, the flames grew weary and simmered down to a low burn; red ash covering the charred, unrecognizable remains in each grave. Dean pushed himself off of his precious vehicle and leaned in to the car through the open window, but before he could speak to his brother he noticed Sam’s even breathing and peaceful expression; he was asleep. Dean let out a fond chuckle as he smiled at his brother, whom looked like a giant child as drool escaped his gaping mouth. He decided to let him sleep as long as he could; he really saved his ass back there, so he deserves a nice rest. Dean straightened and headed to the graves by himself; shovel in hand as he drove it into the soft dirt and carefully, but efficiently, laid it over the ashen bodies.

When he finished covering all four holes he gave an exhausted sigh and placed the small shovel back into its spot in the trunk. He climbed into the front seat and turned his music to a low drone, so not to wake his sleeping passenger as they drove towards the direction of their motel. As he hit the desolate highway and was able to shift gears into cruise control, his mind wandered to his father; where he possibly could be and whether he was alright. Neither of the two Winchester siblings had seen their parents in a few weeks and Dean hadn’t heard from their father for twice as long, hence, his reason for worry.

It took Dean by surprise when he found they were in the motel parking lot, car off and cold. He hadn’t realized how truly worried he was till then, but he shook the feeling off as he nudged Sam awake.

“Hm, wha-what is it?” Sam woke with a start; his hand quickly wiping the slaver from his chin as he tried to blink the sleep away.

“We’re here.” Sam’s head suddenly dropped back down with a murmur and Dean pushed him into the door to wake him up again, he succeeded as Sam jolted with a snort and clumsily opened the door. Dean smirked as Sam rubbed his eyes sleepily, shuffling towards the door of the motel. The driver reached into the back seat and grabbed the duffle bag of weapons; they’ll need to be cleaned in the morning and he might as well save him the trip back out here. Sam rubbed his arms together, fighting off the bitter cold of midnight as he awaited Dean to open the door with the motel key.

As soon as they were inside the warm room, Dean dropped the bag in the middle of the floor and headed to the mini-fridge the motel provided; retrieving a newly opened Jack Daniels and taking a quick swig of it. He had been looking forward to that burn of alcohol going down his throat all evening. Dean sighed with content as he turned around, asking if Sam wanted any, but his question was replaced with a loud chortle. Sam was fully asleep; his enormous body half off the twin bed, one shoe still on his foot, and a husky snoring escaping his throat. Dean quieted his laughter when the once quiescent moose shifted in his sleep, but the image of his brother acting like a five year old made tears come to his eyes from his cackling. He walked to the bed and looked to him with a sigh as he bent over and took off the shoe Sam didn’t remove. He then pushed the large body fully onto the bed, covering him with a spare blanket; Sam snuggled into the welcoming warmth the blanket provided. Now that he was put to bed properly, Dean moved to the couch with his bottle of whiskey in hand as he turned on the small television.

Dean could feel sleep claw at his eyes as he finished the last of his alcoholic beverage, letting it take him, he dropped the empty bottle on the floor and promptly started to snore. The glass container rolled across the faux wood flooring as the perfidious cop show Dean hated so much played in the background.

As the two brothers slept, oblivious to the world, something stirred within the duffle bag that had been dropped so inconsiderately to the floor. The bag held, undisclosed to the brothers, two precious occupants; two eggs. One egg was an effulgent cerulean colour with flecks of a lurid azure across its surface. The different hues of blue created an ornate swirling design upon the egg that made it seem like a limpid liquid. The contradistinction between the first egg and the second was purely evident by not only its colour, but luminosity as well. It was a vivid luteous colour that shone like the sun with its cadmium yellow and melichrous pigments. Both eggs gave off an unearthly, resplendent aura as they once again began to shake quietly. Around the early hours of morning there was a soft crack from the sapphire egg. 

Another crack resonated around the silent room, emanating from the lazuline coloured egg. The small noise earned a shift in position from Dean, but he quickly halted his stirring as he drifted back to sleep. His slumber, however, didn’t go undisturbed as the egg produced a tumultuous noise that shook the calm air; jerking both brothers awake immediately. Dean unsheathed his knife and glanced around the room in a sleepy panic, his muddled mind struggling to reconnect to reality. Sam was sitting straight up, staring wide-eyed at Dean as they listened intently to the room, but after minutes of silence Dean let out the breath he’d been holding.

“It’s probably nothin’, Sammy.” Dean set his knife back into his belt as he stood from the couch and stretched his cramped muscles.

“You know things like that are usually not ‘nothing’, especially in our line of work.” Sam gave him an incredulous look as Dean walked over to his twin bed and lay on top of it, hands resting behind his head.

“Yeah, well, just keep your guard up.” Sam watched his brother wearily as Dean began to drift back to sleep, but he stayed tensed and alert incase some un-seen enemy hid in the shadows. Just as Dean was about to fall back asleep there was another rattling sound and loud crack. Dean’s eyes narrowed as he slid off the bed and slowly made his way to where he pinpointed the noise from; the duffle bag. As he closed the distance between himself and the bag it began to physically shake, in which Dean shot Sam a wary glance. Dean reached out and grasped the zipper; the soft hum of the slider running over the teeth filled the air. The tense atmosphere was palpable as Dean slowly, cautiously pulled the material away from each other.

Dean tensed as he moved away from the bag in preparation for an attack, but when nothing jumped out he gave a confused look to Sam, whom had crouched next to his bed with a gun in hand. Sam watched Dean as he peered inside the bag, but the only thing he found was the weapons and salt containers that were placed in there for emergencies. Dean’s brow furrowed as he reached into the bag to search it more thoroughly, but as he picked the first gun up the bag began to tremble wildly, shaking the other guns inside. Dean shot his brother a quick glance and a gesture to stay where he was as he grabbed the other weapons and casted them to the side; revealing what was underneath. Two sharply contrasting, but equally magnificent stones lay at the bottom. Dean’s viridescent eyes ran over the stones, but they were unconsciously drawn back to the sapphire that glowed with an ethereal light. He found his hand unconsciously reaching out to the blue orb, but before his mind could register his actions his fingers touched the warm egg. A silent impact hit the air around him and the egg exploded, causing fragments to launch towards him. Dean brought his hands up to shield his face as he whipped his head to the side to try and further protect his eyes. After the shower of eggshell fragments ceased, Dean warily brought his head forward again, but his mind went dizzy with disbelief at what he saw; a small, scaly creature was hanging halfway out of the bag. As his eyes took in the creature fully, its leather textured exterior, cobalt colouring, and curled wings he realized his hand was once again reaching out to touch the small animal. His mind was screaming at him to kill this supernatural creature, this dragon, and figure out how it got into their bag, but as the dragon sleepily yawned he couldn’t help but lose focus.

“Dean?” Sam called to him from where he was beside the bed, his voice filled with confusion and concern at Dean’s strange demeanor. He didn’t respond to his brother’s call as he felt compelled to bring his hand forward once more. His fingers were centimeters away from the semi-glossy features as the dragon’s eyes sprang open, revealing a strikingly perceptive azure gaze. As his mind was washed away by the same dazzling blue as the egg, the owner of the eyes gently touched its head to the frozen hand that was still floating a breath away. Dean’s eyes widened at the sudden searing pain he felt engulf his entire body, the source of the pain coming from his right hand. He heard Sam screaming his name and muffled thuds as Sam rushed forward, but he succumbed to a white light flooding the room before he perceived anything else; his unconscious body promptly hitting the floor. 

The white light blinded Sam for a moment as he reached his hand out towards Dean’s recumbent form, but he felt something slightly slimy and leathery touch his palm. As the light died away and a new, white hot pain filled him he saw a golden dragon with pieces of shell still attached to his body rubbing its head against his hand. The Dragon’s mischievous, hazel eyes were the last thing he saw before he too fell into oblivion.

As the brothers lay unconscious, both dragons curled on their chests, a bond formed between the dragons and their riders. The profound bond ripped through their minds; effectively tearing them wide open so that it would be vulnerable to the magic that was now coursing through their veins. The magic locked their bond forever, making it irrevocable and unbreakable except by death.

The pain that both brothers initially felt faded away and was replaced by an overwhelming pleasure and contentedness that enveloped them as they fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. As they slept they were restored to a better form than they were before.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this chapter is short but I am working on the next one with my good friend who is also my amazing beta. I know that I love her writing and I hope all of you like how she helps mine. Please enjoy and keep reading.


End file.
